Flight test instrumentation racks may be used to perform in-flight testing on aircrafts. Complex in-flight testing may use a large number of instruments in order to perform the in-flight testing. As the number of instruments (e.g., components) in an instrumentation rack increases, the weight of the instrumentation rack increases, which may cause issues in transporting and installing the instrumentation rack on an aircraft. Some difficulties may arise due to the aircraft being at least partially “furnished,” such that some seats (e.g., first-class seats), galleys, lavatories, and other structures are installed on the aircraft prior to installation of the instrumentation rack. Because of the location of the structures, the instrumentation rack may be difficult to maneuver into a target position on the aircraft without removal of the structures or lifting of the instrumentation rack. Removal of the structures may be prohibitively costly or difficult. Because the instrumentation rack may be wider than a width of an aisle (e.g., a distance between opposite armrests) on the aircraft, one or more technicians may lift the instrumentation rack above the armrests and carry the instrumentation rack into position. However, lifting the instrumentation rack may cause issues with the furnishings and/or technicians.